Dan Schneider
Daniel James Schneider (born January 14, 1966) is an actor, writer, and producer of movies and television. He is the president of his own production company called Schneider's Bakery, Inc. Dan Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel Schneider, Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the "Hungry Girl" cookbooks. The girl that appears in the beginning of the iCarly themesong is the cartoon of Lisa Lillien on the cover of her books. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. Acting career In the mid-1980s, Schneider co-starred in several movies including Making the Grade (film) and Better Off Dead (film) starring John Cusack, which has become a popular cult classic. Schneider also co-starred in the movies The Big Picture (film) starring Kevin Bacon and Happy Together starring Patrick Dempsey. He also starred in Hot Resort with Bronson Pinchot in 1985. In 1986, Schneider became nationally well-known when he landed the role of Dennis Blunden on the ABC television sitcom Head of the Class. The series ran for 5 seasons from 1986 to 1991. In 1992, Schneider starred in the series Home Free which starred Matthew Perry (actor), later of Friends fame. Schneider played best friend to Perry's character. Later, after becoming a writer/producer, Schnieder began limiting his acting roles to ones he wrote for himself in his projects, produced, such as "Mr. Bailey" in Good Burger (a movie written and co-produced by Schneider). He sometimes makes cameos in episodes of the television show he creates. Schneider also appeared in one episode of his show Zoey 101 where he played the crazy cab driver in the TV movie Chasing Zoey. Writing/Producing career Television Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993 when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. The headline in a 1 New York Times article (April 8, 2007) about Schneider called him "the master of a television genre." Another New York Times article (September 7, 2007) said that Schneider "has become the Norman Lear of children's television." Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series: *''iCarly'' (Nickelodeon: 2007-present). Starring Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, and Jerry Trainor. iCarly launched in September 2007 and was an instant hit. Based on early confidence, the network increased the first season order from 13 episodes to 22 episodes, an enormous order for a television series. iCarly was nominated for a Kids Choice Award in its first season, competing against Hannah Montana and Drake & Josh (another show by Dan Schneider). iCarly is about a girl who makes a web-show and becomes famous (www.iCarly.com). *''Zoey 101'' (Nickelodeon: 2005-2008). Zoey 101 was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2005. The series star, Jamie Lynn Spears, is the younger sister of singer Britney Spears. Jamie Lynn won the Kids Choice Award for "Favorite Actress" in 2006, for her starring role in Zoey 101. In 2005, Zoey 101 was the #2 television show in America with the young teen audience, second only to American Idol. Zoey 101 was Schneider's first single-camera format program. Schneider also guest-starred in a Zoey 101 movie "Chasing Zoey." He played Lola Martinez and Vince Blake's cab driver to the prom but never actually got them there. *''Drake & Josh'' (Nickelodeon: 2004-2007). Drake & Josh has won multiple Kids Choice Awards, and is one of Nickelodeon's all-time most popular series. It starred three actors from The Amanda Show: Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sullivan. *''What I Like About You (TV series)'' (WB: 2002-2006). What I Like About You starred Amanda Bynes and Jennie Garth, formerly of Beverly Hills 90210. The show had a four-year successful run on the WB network, just before the WB and UPN merged into the "CW" network. *''The Amanda Show'' (Nickelodeon: 1999-2001,2008 on The N). The Amanda Show won multiple Kids Choice Awards. Although the show ended production in 2001, it has continued to air in reruns on Nickelodeon through 2007. Schneider himself often appeared on The Amanda Show as a frustrated old man who was frequently the victim of strange prank phone calls. *''Kenan & Kel'' (Nickelodeon: 1996-2000,2008 on The N). Kenan & Kel won Cable Ace Awards and multiple Kids Choice Awards. One of its main stars, Kenan Thompson, went on to become a regular performer on Saturday Night Live. Schneider cast his former Head of the Class co-star Dan Frischman as a series regular performer. *''All That'' (Nickelodeon: 1994-2005, 2008 on The N). All That is a sketch comedy show, often referred to by the media as the "little brother" of Saturday Night Live. All That won Cable Ace Awards and multiple Kids Choice Awards. It was one of the longest-running live action series ever on Nickelodeon. The show featured hundreds of comedy sketches. It also featured musical appearances by artists such as Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears, Barenaked Ladies, Usher, Mandy Moore, 'N Sync, Avril Lavigne, etc. Schneider quit All That after 4 seasons to run The Amanda Show. The show's ratings soon declined and it was canceled in 1999-2000. Nickelodeon then asked Schneider to come back and revamp All That in 2000. Schneider agreed and All That then returned to Nickelodeon. It ran another 4 successful seasons until Schneider left the show again in 2004, bringing All That to the end of its 10 season run. Common elements in Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, and iCarly Schneiders work, in particular Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, and iCarly, have a few common elements: *The use of the phrase "What up?" in place of "What's up?". *Making common scenarios more complicated and humorous. *The use of the slang word "skunkbag". *Saying "Oh my god!", rather than "Oh my gosh!" or "Oh my goodness!". *Parodies of consumer products, pop culture, and places (See below). *Current shows by Schneider starring people from previous shows he produced (Jamie Lynn Spears: All That - Zoey 101, Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sulivan: The Amanda Show - Drake & Josh, Miranda Cosgrove: Drake & Josh - iCarly, and Victoria Justice: Zoey 101 - Victorious). * As seen on Drake and Josh and iCarly: Each main charater only has mentioned one parent (such as they never mentioned Drake or Megan's father or Josh or Carly's mother). *Talking about hobos. *Rewording common phrases or terms, usually in ways that don't make sense to others. *In addition, these shows contain references to each other, such as the iCarly website being seen in Zoey 101 & the iCarly theme song being heard as ringtone in a few episodes. Also, In one episode of iCarly there was a hotel mentioned in the episode called the Parker-Nichols Hotel (Drake Parker and Josh Nichols). *Saying well in a sarcastic way. *Colorful graphics used to change scenequences or show opening credits. *Aggressive school nurses. *A bunny named Cookie. *Starting a new subject in a conversation until something odd interupts. *Using the word "nub". *Using the word "suckish". *Using the word "nutbar". *Saying a noun with two words in a reverse order and using them in a sentence, such as convenient store - "Wow, this store is really convenient" or living room - "A room in which we live". *A different website for a specific need such as trampolines, monkeys, cotton swabs, ect. *References to Dan Schneider himself. *Theme tunes sung by a main character of the show. Parodies of consumer products, pop culture, and places in Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, and iCarly *Zaplook - Google - Zoey 101, iCarly, Drake & Josh *Daka Shoes - Shoe company Nike - Drake & Josh, iCarly *Daka Puffs - Nike Shox - Drake & Josh *''Scarlet's Web'' - children's novel & movie Charlotte's Web - iCarly *SplashFace - YouTube, Facebook, MySpace - iCarly, Zoey 101 *Flutter Nutter - Nutter Butter cookie - Drake & Josh *iBot - Apple's iPod - Drake & Josh, What I Like About You *G-O - Apple's iPod - Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 *TekMates - T-Mobile Sidekick - Zoey 101 *Pearphone - iPhone - iCarly & Zoey 101 *PearPod - iPod Touch - iCarly *Seattle Beat - TRL - iCarly *jPhone - UTStarcom PCS1400 / iPhone - Zoey 101 *Mercedes Lens Sunglasses - Mercedes Benz motor company - iCarly *Pear Logo (seen on laptops) - Apple's apple logo - Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly *Megathon Bar - Marathon Bar - Drake & Josh *Squiggles - Skittles - Drake & Josh *Whizzlers - Twizzlers - Drake and Josh *Moon Bars - Luna Bars - Zoey 101 *Hexaco Station - Texaco gas station - Drake & Josh *Randy-Yo's - Cheerios cereal / American Idol judge Randy Jackson - iCarly *Girl Sprouts - Girl Scouts - iCarly *Twin Mints - Thin Mints Girl Scout cookies - iCarly *Sunshine Girls - Girl Scouts - iCarly (also seen on That's So Raven, Cory in the House, and Hannah Montana on Disney Channel). *Bandana Republic - Banana Republic clothing store - iCarly *Yellow Day - rock band Green Day - iCarly *Skybucks Coffee - Starbucks Coffee - iCarly *Gary Coleman Grill - George Foreman Grill and actor Gary Coleman - Drake & Josh *Milford Mouse - Mickey Mouse - Drake & Josh *''Space Trek'' - Star Trek - Drake & Josh *''Galaxy Wars'' - Star Wars - Drake & Josh, iCarly, Zoey 101 *Photodoc - Adobe Photoshop - Drake & Josh, iCarly, Zoey 101 *''Ghost Monsters'' - Ghostbusters - Drake & Josh *Best brand laundry detergent - Tide brand laundry detergent - Zoey 101 *Safe brand laundry detergent - Cheer brand - laundry detergent - Zoey 101 *Henry Doheny - magician/escape artist Harry Houdini - Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 *Momice Medison - inventor Thomas Edison - iCarly *''Pump My Room'' - Pimp My Ride - Drake & Josh *Inside-Out Burger - In-N-Out Burger - Drake & Josh, iCarly *Maptrek - Mapquest - Drake & Josh *B.F. Wang's - P.F. Chang's - Drake & Josh, iCarly *''Suzanna Louisiana'' - Hannah Montana - Drake & Josh *''Dude, I'm 16!'' - My Super Sweet 16 - Drake & Josh *''Friday Night Live'' - Saturday Night Live - Zoey 101 *Krusty Kreme - Krispy Kreme - iCarly *Pretendo GS - Nintendo DS - Drake & Josh *Mall-Mart - Wal-Mart - iCarly *Blaine Darvey - escape artist David Blaine - Drake & Josh * Geez Smelies - Georges Melies - iCarly *''The Macalana'' - Los Del Rio song The Macarena - Zoey 101 *Goldentone - Coppertone lotion - Zoey 101 *iBerry - iPhone / BlackBerry - Zoey 101 *Jonas Book of World Records - Guinness Book of World Records And pop/rock band Jonas Brothers - iCarly *''Pirates of the Lima Be-an'' - Pirates of the Caribbean - iCarly *''Shiver Me Booty'' - Shiver Me Timbers / song Shake Your Booty - iCarly *Peppy-Cola - Pepsi-Cola - iCarly *Mocha-Cola - Coca Cola - Drake & Josh, iCarly *Mountain Fizz - Mountain Dew - Drake & Josh *Dr. Fizz - Pibb Xtra & Dr. Pepper - Drake & Josh *Quinndows QP - Windows XP - Zoey 101 *Save Right - Rite Aid - iCarly *Chuck E. Cheddar's - Chuck E. Cheese's - Drake & Josh *The Pottery Barrel - The Pottery Barn - Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 *GameSphere - Nintendo GameCube - Drake & Josh *Blix sports drink - Gatorade - iCarly, Zoey 101 *Frazz - Amp energy drink - Zoey 101 *''There's Nothing About Gary'' - There's Something About Mary - Drake and Josh *''She's the Dude'' - She's the Man - Drake and Josh *Groovy Smoothies - Jamba Juice & Juice It Up! - iCarly *Diana Vosh - singer Diana Ross - Drake and Josh *Paramore Studios - Paramount Studios and punk-pop band Paramore - Drake & Josh *Dreamscope Pictures - Dreamworks Pictures - Drake & Josh *''Just My Truck'' - Just My Luck - Drake & Josh *Mystic Mountain - Six Flags Magic Mountain - Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 *''FBI's Most Wanted'' - America's Most Wanted - Drake & Josh, Kenan And Kel *''Lorenzo's Squirrel'' - Lorenzo's Oil - Drake & Josh *''The Empress Fights Back'' - The Empire Strikes Back (part of the Star Wars saga) - Drake & Josh *''Eye of the Mummy'' - The Mummy / Eye of the Beholder / Eye of the Tiger - Drake & Josh. *''Headless Honeymoon'' - Haunted Honeymoon / Zombie Honeymoon - Drake & Josh *''Persons'' - People magazine magazine - Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 *Yatsubishi - Mitsubishi electronics company - Drake & Josh *Build-A-Bra - Build-A-Bear - iCarly *Tingling Brothers' Circus - Monty Python's Flying Circus / Ringling Brothers Circus - iCarly *TVS - TBS and CBS - iCarly *Geometry Channel - National Geographic Channel - iCarly *Guawdla Picchu - Machu Picchu - Zoey 101 *Mystic Beach - Venice Beach - Zoey 101 *Bakaslavia - Yugoslavia - Zoey 101 *Yudonia - Estonia - Drake & Josh *PearTunes - iTunes - iCarly *The Flaming Teeth - rock band The Flaming Lips - iCarly *Chips A-Soy! - Chips Ahoy! - iCarly *''The 40-Year-Old Baby'' - The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Million Dollar Baby - Drake & Josh *Cheesecake Warehouse - Cheesecake Factory - iCarly *WhyNotDateMe.com - eHarmony.com - iCarly *''Good Morning Today'' - ABC program Good Morning America and NBC program The Today Show - Drake & Josh *Zeebo the Dinosaur - Barney The Dinosaur - iCarly *Miss Nancy - Dear Abby - Drake & Josh *Marlee Maplin - Charlie Chaplin & Marlee Matlin - Zoey 101 *Bonopoly / PCAopoly - Monopoly board game - Zoey 101 *''Fancy Cat'' - Cat Fancy magazine - Drake & Josh *''Extreme Housewives'' - TV series Desperate Housewives - Drake & Josh (Josh mentions a character, Felicia, which may be a reference to one of the stars of Desperate Housewives, Felicity Huffman.) *''Happy Times'' - TV series Happy Days & Good Times - Drake & Josh *''Dr. Phyliss Show'' - Talk Show Dr. Phil Show - Drake & Josh *Doogle - Google - Zoey 101 *Lemon M's - M&M's - Zoey 101 *Quinvention - Invention - Zoey 101 *Quinsane - Insane - Zoey 101 *''Girly Cow'' - Spongebob Squarepants - Zoey 101, iCarly *Unknown Toy - Bop It - Zoey 101 *Hello Bunny - Hello Kitty & It's Happy Bunny - Zoey 101 *CCN - CNN - Drake & Josh *Animal Channel - Animal Planet - Drake & Josh *Food Channel/Food TV - Food Network - iCarly *Spy Channel - Court TV - iCarly *DCC - Discovory Channel / TLC - Zoey 101 *Quinoculars - Binoculars - Zoey 101 *Divoglio - Dell - iCarly *FBM - FBI - iCarly *CSA - CIA - iCarly *Chickipedia - Wikipedia - iCarly *The Penny Treasurer - The Penny Saver - iCarly *Kicks Cereal - Kix cereal - Zoey 101 *Wild Wild Vest - Wild Wild West - iCarly *Cloud block - sun block - iCarly *Cloud burn - sun burn - iCarly *Ankle Shake - hand shake - iCarly *''Drew & Jerry'' - Drake & Josh - Drake & Josh *Fladoodles - Doritos, Lays & Pringles - iCarly *Color Me Pot - Color Me Mine - iCarly *Toonjuice.com - Nick.com - iCarly, Zoey 101 *''The Iron Boob'' - Iron Chef America - Drake & Josh *Boob and Boober - Dumb and Dumber - Drake & Josh *''OR'' - TV series ER - Drake and Josh *Bing Bong - Ding Dong - Zoey 101 *Guitar World - Guitar Center - Drake and Josh *''Cave Mom'' - Caveman - Drake and Josh *I Win A Date - The Dating Game & Love Connection - iCarly *Boogie Bear - Boogie Man - iCarly *''iGibby'' - iCarly - iCarly *Webflix - Netflix - Zoey 101, iCarly *Fruit-Popples - Edy's Fruit Bars / Popsicle - Drake & Josh *Splatter Man - Spider Man - iCarly *The Hailstones - rock band The Rolling Stones - Drake & Josh *Smart-Aid - Rite Aid - Drake & Josh *Jiffy Mart - 7 Eleven - Drake & Josh *Merry Sniffmass - "Merry Christmas" - iCarly *''Titanium'' - Titanic film - Drake and Josh *''Super Mime'' - Superman - Drake & Josh *Toasty the Baker - Pillsbury Doughboy - iCarly *''Daddy One Leg'' - Daddy Day Care - Drake and Josh *''Daddy Hot Pants'' - Daddy Day Camp - Drake & Josh *Yippie Yi Yo-Yo - Public Announcement song "Body Bumpin' (Yippie-Yi-Yo)" - iCarly *Drippin' - slang word trippin' - Zoey 101 *The Brew Note - The Blue Note - Drake & Josh *''Bacon and Legs'' - Bacon and Eggs - Drake & Josh *''101 Dull Martians'' - 101 Dalmatians - Drake & Josh *''Beaches n' Cream'' - Peaches and Cream - Zoey 101 *Schneider's Bakery (store) - "Schneider's Bakery" T.V. production company - Drake & Josh *Puffin' Munch - Cap'n Crunch - Zoey 101 *Turkey Fingers - Chicken Fingers - iCarly *Schneider's General Store - "Schneider's Bakery" - iCarly *Monoxopuff Gas - Monoxide Gas - Drake & Josh *''Bountiful Music'' - Beautiful Music & The Sound of Music - Drake & Josh *''Hungry Girl the movie'' - "Hungry Girl" cookbook line & nutrition site - Drake & Josh (see below) *Premiere Theater - AMC Theater - Drake & Josh *Dorfburgs - Nordstorm - Drake & Josh *Drake & Josh Inn - Holiday Inn - Drake & Josh *Doodle Cake - Cup Cake / Ding Dong - Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 *Pete and Sam's - Max and Emra's - Drake & Josh *Vepper - Vespa - Drake & Josh *Bububees - Jujubes candy - Drake & Josh *''America Sings'' - American Idol - iCarly *Pak-Rat - Pac-Man - iCarly *Itchy Rich - Richie Rich - Zoey 101 *''Soup City'' - Sim City - Drake and Josh *''Austin Texas'' - Austin Powers - Drake & Josh *''Tall Girls'' - Mean Girls - Drake & Josh *''Blue Legume'' - Blue Lagoon - Drake and Josh *Cheesy Cake Oven - Easy Bake Oven - Zoey 101 *The Four Schneiders - vocal group The Four Aces - Drake and Josh *Send Ex - Fed Ex - iCarly *''What A Wonderful Wife'' - What A Wonderful Life - Drake & Josh *''Dude, Where's My Sister?'' - Dude, Where's My Car? - Drake & Josh *Schneider's Secret - Victoria's Secret - Drake & Josh *''Finding Rudoulf'' - Finding Nemo - Drake & Josh *Craigsmix.com - Craigslist.com - iCarly *Magic Meatball - Magic 8 Ball - iCarly *Sham-Pow! - Sham-Wow! - iCarly *Peewee Babies - Beanie Babies - iCarly *''Totally Terry - Hannah Montana'' - iCarly *First Prince Of Bel Air - Fresh Prince Of Bel Air - iCarly *PearBook - Apple´s MacBook - iCarly *Cuttlefish rock band - pop band Jonas Brothers & Dev2.0 - iCarly *Wizards of Warcraft - World of Warcraft & Wizards of Waverly Place - iCarly *Dingo Channel - Disney Channel - iCarly *Charles Dingo - Walt Disney - iCarly *Pacific Air - Pacific Southwest Airlines/Southwest Airlines - Drake and Josh *The Octagon - The Pentagon - iCarly *CFC - WWE/UFC - iCarly *BCC News - BBC News - iCarly *The Sack - The Snuggie - iCarly *Food TV - Food Network - iCarly *Food Fight with Ricky Flame - Throwdown! with Bobby Flay - iCarly *iCarly Awards - Oscars Awards - iCarly *Carly Statuette - Oscar Stuatuette - iCarly *J.T. Hawthorne - Nathaniel Hawthorne & J.D. Salinger - Zoey 101 *The Book Nook - Barnes & Noble - Zoey 101 *Nature Network - Animal Planet - iCarly *Fig Nooters - Fig Newtons - iCarly *Fatcakes - Snowballs - iCarly *Bambi Dolls - Barbie Dolls - iCarly *Sizzle Rocks - Pop Rocks - iCarly [[Category: Movie Referneces and Quotes iCarly ]] Movies Schneider has also been involved in movies. He wrote the movie Good Burger which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and featured Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Studios, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Good Burger (the movie) was spun off from a popular comedy sketch which Schneider produced on his Nickelodeon television show, All That. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the movie Big Fat Liar which starred Paul Giamatti and Frankie Muniz. The film was a hit for Universal Studios, earning nearly $50 million in domestic box office alone. As of 2007, Schneider has movies in development at both Warner Brothers Studios and Nickelodeon's movie division. Personal life In 2002 Schneider married Lisa Lillien, the founder and president of "Hungry Girl"IMDb page , a free daily email that features dieting tips, recipes, food finds, and food news. References Schneider's son, Mike, owns flatfacefingerboards and is a well known "fingerboarder" on YouTube. He also has a Godson named Nick External links * * iCarly.com * SplashFace dylan schneider is dans son and mikes brother Category:two sons